thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Harvin
Scott is NOT a redhead stereotype (even though the soulless black eyes). Info Name: Scott Harvin Gender: Male District: 12 Age: 15 Weapon: Dagger, Poison, Cloak/Camouflage Appearance: Scott is no different than an average male in body type, and is quiet boring looking. He has bright orange hair which isn't uncommon in his family, but one thing that scares people is how dead and lifeless his black eyes look. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Hiding/Stealth, Skill with dagger, lying and framing others. Weakness(es): Hunting, Animal Knowledge. Personality: Scott appears to be no different than others. He is actually social and quiet at the same time, and acts friendly to hide his evil facade. What he truely hides is his snake-like true personality, one of deceit and lying. He kills remorselessly, and isn't afraid to betray anyone. He is unloyal and a skilled liar, killing an ally with ease and placing the blame on another ally to get away with it. He is swift and silent whenever he performs a kill, and can easily put someone down without feeling any emotions. He likes to torture his final victim before finishing them off, which can be a problem if "the cavalry" arrive and save his final victim. He often can hide himself in shadows, and can scare anyone by popping out, and often mumbles creepy things. What makes him the most scary though, he works inside an alliance, slowly killing all of his allies until they realize it's him doing the betraying, but by then, it's too late too save yourself. ' '''Backstory/History: Born in a crappy part of 6, Scott hated his life. His parents where abusive and his sister was a spoiled brat. He was an outsider and everyone knew it. He tried to live honestly, but soon he broke down and turned to the dark side. ' '''After stealing a botany book, and looking up poisonous plants, Scott planned to eliminate his family so he could get inheritance and live a normal life. His sister was taking a bath that night, so he crept in the bathroom. "Scott, get out! I'll get you whooped by father if you don't leave!" she said in a snoody voice. "Sure." he said. "Sure? SURE?!" she said, before scott lept across the room and shoved her underwater. He turned the drain on, as his sister's hair got pulled into the drain. He watched with malice as she struggled to bring her haid above the water, but her hair was stuck to the drain and she couldn't raise her head. After watching the horror show for about a minute, he checked his sister's pulse. She was dead. He stopped the drain, so her death would look accidental, as he went to his room to sleep. The next day, his parents were arguing with each other for who's fault it was that their daughter drowned. Scott smiled in secret, just waiting for one of them to mess up. His father kicked his mom out, pitting the blame on her for his daughter's death. Scott just soaked up the joy of their aggression, and began to play out to kill his mother. After being kicked out by his father, Scott's mother drove to a bar and got drunk. Scott slipped in, his mother to drunk to recognize him, as he slipped some poison in his mother's beer. He walked away from the bar when she took a sip, and started to make sounds of choking. The plant was known for the swelling of the throat, effectively choking a victim from the inside. Scott then left, and returned home. When his father got the phone call that his wife died after drinking "tainted beer", he was grief stricken. Scott didn't have to even finish his dad off, as he hung himself in his bedroom later that night. Now he just had to get the inheritance... As he arrived to the reaping the next day, he was eager for it to end so he could get the money for his family's death. When his name was called, he cursed at Karma, and put on a fake facade to fool everyone, and plan his killing spree in the games. Bloodbath Strategy: He will act like the alliance he is in, following whatever they do and only disobeying to survive. This is how he begins to blend in. Games Strategy: After being in an alliance for a day or two, after gaining the trust of his allies, he will kill one of them, normally the least liked one, and frame one of his allies. He'll repeat the process until he kills them all, then he will go hiding and wait the rest of the games out. If he is discovered before all his allies are dead, he will use poison and his skill with a dagger to dispatch the rest of them. Token: A finger bone... don't ask why... Height: 5'10 Fears: Aliens Alliance: Will be decided by me... >:3 Trivia *He's like a parasite, killing a host from the inside. The host in this case being an unfortunate alliance. *He's also like a snake in direct combat, combining poison and swift dagger fighting. *All of his family members died of some form of asphyxiation (his sister by drowning, his mother by suffocating, his father by strangulation) Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes